the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Motion Picture Association/Gallery
Image galleries for Motion Picture Association of America. Motion Picture Producers and Distributors of America 1922–1946 MPPDA logo Black Transparent.png MPPDA Seal Black Transparent large.png|A version of the logo that is seen on Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons Motion Picture Association of America 1946–1967 MPAA Seal Black Transparent large.png|A version of the logo that is seen on Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons as well as those from DePatie-Freleng. 1967–present MPAA Logo.svg B778C5AD-948A-4FEF-89D8-43C7A9F61F64.jpeg 2B1D4492-7510-4FC7-9280-7F060EE7ED5E.png FA334DB4-CA46-49EE-AEB4-2418E575C198.jpeg 74F4ED9E-44F3-4B56-BBEB-E112CC1BF291.jpeg MPAA_1998_Title_House.jpeg|Only seen in 1997. NonRegisteredMPAALogo.png MPAALogo60s.png MPAALogoEarly70s.png MPAALogoLate70s.png MPAALogo80s.png MPAALogoEarly90s.png MPAALogoEarly90sVersion2.png MPAA_1991_CRC.jpeg MPAA_1992.jpeg MPAALogo2000s.png MPAALogoLate90s.png MPAALogo2010s.png MPAALogo2010sVersion3.png Color variants 1967–present Motion Picture Association of America.svg MPAABlue.svg MPAAGreen.svg Logos from movies 1967-present MPAA Alternate Logo.jpg MPAA Atonement.png MPAA The East.png MPAA Moneyball.png MPAA The Secret Life of Walter Mitty.png MPAA_Captain_Philips.png MPAA Anchorman 2 The Legend Continues.png MPAA 300 Rise of an Empire.png MPAA Saving Mr. Banks.png MPAA About Time.png MPAA Las Vegas.png MPAA Lawless.png MPAA Carrie.png MPAA Gravity.png MPAA Frozen.png MPAA Her.png Motion Picture Association 2019 MPA 2019.svg Credits variants 1922–1952 0B30275F-A4CB-4FB0-8189-0F38C2C8F924.jpeg|The Reluctant Dragon (1941) 1946-1967 IMG 2072.PNG|Pinocchio (1940) IMG 2082.PNG|Fantasia (1940) IMG 2076.PNG|Dumbo (1941) IMG 2077.PNG|Bambi (1942) IMG 2079.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943) IMG 2080.PNG|The Three Caballeros (1945) Makeminemusicmpaa.png|Make Mine Music (1946) 11B22928-B439-4886-86EC-A8DD6A959BE4.jpeg|Song of the South (1946) IMG 2088.PNG|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1957) BFEA93E4-2BCC-4C7D-87EF-CCDCE1E8A3D4.jpeg|Old Yeller (1957) 745DF3F8-E220-4500-8A72-1A2FC6337D6C.jpeg|Pollyanna (1960) 56983E57-B2B0-4630-A174-8DEB0F264C15.jpeg|Swiss Family Robinson (1960) 0F4C74A6-EAAE-4746-85E9-E94CE737DD6C.jpeg|The Absent-Minded Professor (1961) Babes-disneyscreencaps com-9.jpg|Babes in Toyland (1961) 5AE4FFA5-26F7-4F43-ABF8-88722FB52DF8.jpeg|Son of Flubber (1963) BF55E89F-A023-48F6-8BC3-4FA6D08820A7.png|Mary Poppins (1964) Fullscreen 3B06D11D-6DA9-4685-B3C7-EC5F6682A555.jpeg|Mary Poppins (1964) Widescreen 18D3064C-787D-4451-91D7-F20DF92778C2.png|The Misadventures Of Merlin Jones (1964) Bandicam 2016-03-19 00-36-23-771.jpg|That Darn Cat! (1967) 6A925BFC-A723-4502-854A-2291CB91BCD3.jpeg|Monkeys, Go Home! (1967) doctor-dolittle-1967-opening-credits-18.jpg|Doctor Dolittle (1967) 449E2D31-3AF6-462C-B3F2-DEC6D3939723.jpeg|Blackbeard's Ghost (1968) Motion Picture Association of America 1967–present IMG 2095.PNG|Fun & Fancy Free (1947) IMG 2096.PNG|Melody Time (1948) 65C3AAED-4343-4BF0-9460-857CC50830C4.png|So Dear To My Heart (1948) IMG 2094.PNG|The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad (1949) MPPDA 004.png|Cinderella (1950) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-7.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) Grossology-special-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7.jpg|The Grossology Special Movie (1958) Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1981) Credits MPAA IASTE.jpeg|One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) Sword In The Stone Screenshot 0038.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (1963) The Jungle Book (1987) MPAA IASTE DOLBY RCA.PNG|The Jungle Book (1967) E10115C7-08D3-41F3-A307-2F526B8A6D67.jpeg|The Love Bug (1969) 1C6ADF85-9DCE-4F0A-8204-C40296F3AF11.jpeg|The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1969) 131C06FD-4F7C-492E-876E-A155FF95AC3C.jpeg|The Boatniks (1970) IMG 2128.PNG|The Aristocats (1970) C480F158-774E-463D-9B76-5818ACC01411.jpeg|Bedknobs & Broomsticks (1971) Widescreen B167382F-E988-4C05-9FB5-D112CD8527CD.png|Bedknobs And Broomsticks (1971) Fullscreen Robin Hood (1994) MPAA IASTE DOLBY.PNG|Robin Hood (1974) 73978DFD-3973-426D-9BB6-25F49404C1FD.jpeg|Escape To Witch Mountain (1975) 5785740329 28c70e6f49 o.png|The Rescuers (1977) 9C36395B-FED1-407D-9FAD-9B3DAC31018A.jpeg|Pete's Dragon (1977) D8D683E2-3C58-47C0-8901-D9890F1BF7F8.jpeg|Return To Witch Mountain (1978) 0B466D02-C643-4A10-B9E0-A8B65A6AEFFC.jpeg|Watership Down (1978) IMG 3249.PNG|The Black Hole (1979) Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-70.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) IMG_2081.PNG|Fantasia (1960, 1982) IMG 2086.PNG|Tron (1982) E2F747E4-C345-4941-ACCD-23158D8746DA.jpeg|The Parent Trap (1982) (Animated) (Version 1) 2DC24E3D-BBE5-484F-8D90-6EC39BC3D658.png|The Parent Trap (1982) (Animated) (Version 2) Vs180307-001.jpg|Never Cry Wolf (1984) Vs180526-003.jpg|Splash (1984) Vs180629-003.jpg|Country (1984) The Flower Movie MPAA Dolby Stereo.png|The Flower Movie (1985) Vs180629-007.jpg|Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend (1985) Vs180307-003.jpg|Return to Oz (1985) IMG 3510.PNG|Barney Snow 1986 Vs180629-009.jpg|My Science Project (1985) The Black Cauldron (2005) DOLBY MPAA IASTE .jpg|The Black Cauldron (1985) Vs180307-005.jpg|The Journey of Natty Gann (1985) Vs180307-013.jpg|One Magic Christmas (1985) Vs180629-011.jpg|Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1986) IMG_3407.PNG|Just Between Friends (1986) IMG_2264.PNG|Top Gun (1986) Vs180307-016.jpg|Flight of the Navigator (1986) 8BB8A17E-1CD9-4FA3-B397-3EF3D9E3945A.png|The Transformers The Movie (1986) Vs180629-016.jpg|Tough Guys (1986) Vs180629-013.jpg|Ruthless People (1986) Vs180629-018.jpg|The Color of Money (1986) Vs180629-021.jpg|Outrageous Fortune (1987) Vs180629-024.jpg|Tin Men (1987) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION BENJI THE HUNTER (1987).jpg|Benji The Hunted (1987) Vs180629-028.jpg|Adventures in Babysitting (1987) C7765C5B-4F30-4E84-9E26-88FF6CBFCF40.png|Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1987) IMG_3221.PNG|SpaceBalls (1987) IMG_2924.PNG|Master of the Universe (1987) Vs180629-030.jpg|Stakeout (1987) Vs180629-032.jpg|Can't Buy Me Love (1987) Vs180629-034.jpg|Hello Again (1987) Vs180629-036.jpg|Three Men and a Baby (1987) IMG_3515.PNG|Overboard (1987) IMG_3340.PNG|An American Tail (1986) Vs180629-038.jpg|Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) Vs180629-041.jpg|Shoot to Kill (1988) Vs180629-043.jpg|D.O.A. (1988) IMG 3354.PNG|Return to Snowy River (1988) IMG_3513.PNG|Willow (1988) Vs180629-045.jpg|Big Business (1988) IMG_3348.PNG|The Presidio (1988) IMG_3414.PNG|Cheetah (1988) IMG_3192.PNG|Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Vs180629-049.jpg|Cocktail (1988) IMG_3510.PNG|The Blob (1988) Vs180824-002.jpg|The Rescue (1988) IMG_3361.PNG|Betrayed (1988) IMG_3362.PNG|Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) Vs180628-002.jpg|Heartbreak Hotel (1988) Vs180629-055.jpg|The Good Mother (1988) 5DB5E2EF-C6A8-44AA-B632-53CA846747AB.png|They Live (1988) IMG_3346.PNG|Child's Play (1988) D237267D-77D1-4804-88F0-35EA048ECBC5.png|Iron Eagle II (1988) IMG_3338.PNG|The Land Before Time (1988) Vs180701-003.jpg|Ernest Saves Christmas (1988) IMG_3338.PNG|The Land Before Time (1988) IMG_3342.PNG|Rain Man (1988) Vs180701-006.jpg|Beaches (1988) Vs180701-008.jpg|Three Fugitives (1989) Vs180701-012.jpg|Disorganized Crime (1989) Vs180701-014.jpg|Dead Poets Society (1989) Honey I Shrunk Kids 1989 Screenshot 2789.jpg|Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) Vs180701-016.jpg|Turner & Hooch (1989) IMG 3410.PNG|Spaced Invaders (1989) Vs180701-018.jpg|An Innocent Man (1989) Vs180701-021.jpg|Gross Anatomy (1989) October 2014 018 (2).JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) Vs180701-024.jpg|Blaze (1989) The Joshua Napier Movie 1989 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie (1989) Vs180701-026.jpg|Stella (1990) Vs180701-028.jpg|Where the Heart Is (1990) Vs180701-031.jpg|Pretty Woman (1990) Vs180701-033.jpg|Ernest Goes to Jail (1990) Vs180701-037.jpg|Fire Birds (1990) Vs180701-042.jpg|Betsy's Wedding (1990) October 2014 019 (2).JPG|Roller-Coaster Rabbit (1990) Vs180704-002.jpg|Arachnophobia (1990) Vs180307-028.jpg|DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) 3BB70452-7A3C-46AA-8A17-EA05D652C8DA.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Vs180704-004.jpg|Taking Care of Business (1990) Vs180701-044.jpg|Mr. Destiny (1990) IMG 3522.PNG|Fantasia (1940, 1990) Vs180701-039.jpg|Dick Tracy (1990) Vs180701-048.jpg|Three Men And A Little Lady (1990) Vs180701-046.jpg|Green Card (1990) Vs180307-032.jpg|White Fang (1991) Vs180704-006.jpg|Run (1991) Vs180307-036.jpg|Shipwrecked (1991) Vs180701-050.jpg|Scenes from a Mall (1991) Vs180307-039.jpg|Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (1991) vlcsnap-2019-11-30-08h57m03s022.png|Drop Dead Fred (1991) IMG_8890.PNG|Point Break (1991) IMG_3228.PNG|The Addams Family (1991) Vs180308-002.jpg|The Rocketeer (1991) Vs180701-057.jpg|The Doctor (1991) Vs180701-059.jpg|True Identity (1991) IMG_8889.PNG|Cape Fear (1991) Vs181114-002.jpg|Father of the Bride (1991) Vs180704-015.jpg|The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992) Vs180704-019.jpg|Medicine Man (1992) Vs180704-022.jpg|Blame It on the Bellboy (1992) Vs180701-069.jpg|Noises off (1992) Vs180704-025.jpg|Straight Talk (1992) WALT DISNEY RECORDS NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) Vs180704-028.jpg|Encino Man (1992) Vs180701-071.jpg|Sister Act (1992) Vs180704-031.jpg|A Stranger Among Us (1992) Vs180701-073.jpg|The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (1992) Vs180701-077.jpg|Captain Ron (1992) Vs180704-033.jpg|Sarafina (1992) Vs180308-004.jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) Vs180308-006.jpg|The Mighty Ducks (1992) Vs180704-035.jpg|Consenting Adults (1992) Vs180704-038.jpg|The Distinguished Gentleman (1992) Vs181114-010.jpg|The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) The Joshua Napier Movie 2 1992 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie 2 (1992) Vs180701-079.jpg|Alive (1992) Vs180704-040.jpg|Aspen Extreme (1993) IMG 3449.PNG|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) Vs180701-081.jpg|The Cemetery Club (1993) Vs180704-042.jpg|Swing Kids (1993) Vs180308-015.jpg|A Far Off Place (1993) Vs180704-044.jpg|Born Yesterday (1993) Vs180308-017.jpg|The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) Vs180704-046.jpg|Blood In Blood Out (1993) IMG_3198.PNG|Mr. Wonderful (1993) Vs180701-083.jpg|Indian Summer (1993) A2D6CD5C-8938-4FC0-B7D0-AE3A1730184A.png|Super Mario Bros. (1993) October 2014 020 (1).JPG|Trail Mix-up (1993) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|Car (1993) Vs180701-087.jpg|Life with Mikey (1993) Vs180704-051.jpg|Guilty as Sin (1993) Vs180701-089.jpg|What's Love Got to Do with It (1993) Vs180704-053.jpg|Son in Law (1993) Vs180308-019.jpg|Hocus Pocus (1993) Vs180701-091.jpg|Another Stakeout (1993) Vs180701-093.jpg|My Boyfriend's Back (1993) Vs180704-055.jpg|Father Hood (1993) Vs180704-058.jpg|The Joy Luck Club (1993) Vs180704-061.jpg|Money for Nothing (1993) Vs180701-095.jpg|The Program (1993) Vs180308-021.jpg|Cool Runnings (1993) The Three Musketeers 1993 MPAA Credits.jpg|The Three Musketeers (1993) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990, 1993) Vs180701-098.jpg|Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993) A422813B-735C-41C6-8DBD-3CBDEE873C67.png|Tombstone (1993) Vs180308-023.jpg|Iron Will (1993) 332B23C5-B629-4F7F-BD27-9682181DDC99.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 1998) Vs180704-070.jpg|The Air Up There (1994) Vs180701-102.jpg|My Father the Hero (1994) Vs180308-025.jpg|Blank Check (1994) Vs180701-100.jpg|Cabin Boy (1994) 38013AB2-E38E-47F1-AEF0-F4AED6520A2B.png|Angie (1994) Vs180701-104.jpg|The Ref (1994) IMG_3392.PNG|The Thief and the Cobbler (1994) D2 Mighty Ducks 1994 Screenshot 3189.jpg|D2 The Mighty Ducks (1994) Vs180704-076.jpg|Holy Matrimony (1994) Vs180307-034.jpg|White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (1994) Vs180701-106.jpg|The Inkwell (1994) Vs180702-002.jpg|When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) Vs180702-005.jpg|Renaissance Man (1994) Vs180702-008.jpg|I Love Trouble (1994) 5631449647 29cb3e0fee z.jpg|Angels in the Outfield (1994) Vs180704-087.jpg|Camp Nowhere (1994) Vs180704-084.jpg|Color of Night (1994) Vs180702-011.jpg|It's Pat (1994) Vs180702-014.jpg|A Simple Twist of Fate (1994) Vs180704-091.jpg|Quiz Show (1994) IMG_3485.PNG|Greedy (1994) IMG_3395.PNG|Terminal Velocity (1994) Vs180702-016.jpg|Ed Wood (1994) Vs180704-099.jpg|The Puppet Masters (1994) Vs180310-003.jpg|Squanto: A Warrior's Tale (1994) Vs180704-101.jpg|A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) 278A4C05-CC73-403D-A36C-AC29443F57D1.png|Dumb and Dumber (1994) IMG_3308.PNG|Immortal Beloved (1994) Vs180826-001.jpg|Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) Vs180704-105.jpg|Houseguest (1995) Vs180702-019.jpg|Bad Company (1995) Vs180704-108.jpg|Miami Rhapsody (1995) Vs180702-023.jpg|The Jerky Boys: The Movie (1995) Vs180310-005.jpg|Heavyweights (1995) Vs180704-111.jpg|Roommates (1995) Vs180310-007.jpg|Man of the House (1995) Vs180310-027.jpg|Tall Tale (1995) Vs180704-113.jpg|Funny Bones (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. MICKEY MOUSE in RUNAWAY BRAIN (1995).png|Runaway Brain (1995) IMG 2547.PNG|A Goofy Movie (1995) 15813D12-0D42-4A4B-9019-D8EE339B25FB.png|While You Were Sleeping (1995) Vs180704-119.jpg|Crimson Tide (1995) Vs180702-031.jpg|Mad Love (1995) Vs180704-121.jpg|Judge Dredd (1995) Vs180310-014.jpg|Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) Vs180704-123.jpg|Dangerous Minds (1995) Vs180310-016.jpg|A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995) Vs180704-125.jpg|The Tie That Binds (1995) IMG_3304.PNG|Assassins (1995) IMG_3115.PNG|Fargo (1995) Vs180704-128.jpg|Unstrung Heroes (1995) The Big Green MPAA Credits.jpg|The BIG Green (1995) Vs180702-028.jpg|Feast of July (1995) Vs180704-133.jpg|The Scarlet Letter (1995) Vs180704-135.jpg|Powder (1995) Vs180702-040.jpg|Father of the Bride II (1995) Vs180704-138.jpg|Nixon (1995) Vs181114-007.jpg|The Santa Clause (1995) Vs180127-005.jpg|Tom and Huck (1995) Vs180704-141.jpg|Mr. Holland’s Opus (1995) Vs180702-047.jpg|White Squall (1996) Vs180702-044.jpg|Mr. Wrong (1996) Vs181114-005.jpg|Muppet Treasure Island (1996) Vs180704-145.jpg|Before and After (1996) Vs181116-001.jpg|Up Close & Personal (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homeward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) 5632041406 eae056ea55 z.jpg|Toy Story (1996) Vs180702-033.jpg|Two Much (1996) Vs180629-001.jpg|Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1996) Vs180704-147.jpg|Celtic Pride (1996) Vs180704-151.jpg|Eddie (1996) Vs180704-154.jpg|The Rock (1996) Vs180702-051.jpg|Phenomenon (1996) Vs180702-054.jpg|Kazeem (1996) Vs180704-158.jpg|Jack (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) Vs180704-176.jpg|The Rich Man's Wife (1996) D3 Mighty Ducks 1996 Screenshot 3101.jpg|D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) Vs180704-160.jpg|The Associate (1996) Vs180702-058.jpg|Ransom (1996) Vs180702-062.jpg|The War at Home (1996) 101 Dalmations 1996 MPAA Credits.jpg|101 Dalmatians (1996) Vs180702-065.jpg|The Preacher's Wife (1996) Vs181117-002.jpg|Evita (1996) Vs180702-067.jpg|Metro (1997) 0B466D02-C643-4A10-B9E0-A8B65A6AEFFC.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1997) Vs180704-164.jpg|Prefortaine (1997) 784642FF-60D2-4265-BEC8-98AE9C2B1A19.png|Shadow Conspiracy (1997) Vs181121-002.jpg|That Darn Cat (1997) E41FFD4E-09C6-4E34-BCBD-CADB32AC30BE.png|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) Vs180702-070.jpg|The Sixth Man (1997) vs181121-004.jpg|Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (1997) Vs180704-167.jpg|Grosse Pointe Blank (1997) Vs180702-273.jpg|Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) Vs180704-169.jpg|Gone Fishin' (1997) IMG 2583.PNG|Con-Air (1997) Vs180702-080.jpg|Face/Off (1997) Vs170712-165.jpg|George of the Jungle (1997) Vs180702-083.jpg|Nothing to Lose (1997) Vs180702-086.jpg|Air Force One (1997) Vs181121-014.jpg|G.I. Jane (1997) Vs181121-012.jpg|Rocketman (1997) Vs180702-087.jpg|Playing God (1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) Vs180702-091.jpg|Kundun (1997) Vs181121-009.jpg|Mr. Magoo (1997) Vs180704-179.jpg|Depp Rising (1998) Vs180406-019.jpg|Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) Vs180702-096.jpg|Krippendorf's Tribe (1998) Vs181121-007.jpg|Meet the Deedles (1998) Vs180702-094.jpg|He Got Game (1998) Vs180702-100.jpg|The Horse Whisperer (1998) Vs180702-103.jpg|Six Days, Seven Nights (1998) Vs180702-106.jpg|Armageddon (1998) Vs180702-108.jpg|Jane Austen's Mafia! (1998) Vs180310-022.jpg|The Parent Trap (Live Action) (1998) Vs180704-182.jpg|Simon Birch (1998) Vs181129-001.jpg|The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) Vs180702-110.jpg|Holy Man (1998) Vs180705-112.jpg|Rushmore (1998) Vs180702-116.jpg|Beloved (1998) Vs180702-119.jpg|The Waterboy (1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home For Christmas (1998) Vs180702-123.jpg|Enemy of the State (1998) Vs180310-019.jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) IMG 2110.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) IMG_2008.PNG|A Bug's Life (1999) Vs180702-127.jpg|The Other Sister (1999) 7C59D0AC-5CD2-4745-ADC1-36A2B5E4589C.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) IMG 2364.PNG|Endurance (1999) Vs180802-135.jpg|Instinct (1999) Vs180702-139.jpg|Summer of Sam (1999) IMG_1987.PNG|Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace (1999) IMG 2126.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2384.PNG|Runaway Bride (1999) IMG 2400.PNG|The Sixth Sense (1999) IMG 2408.PNG|The 13th Warrior (1999) 8AB0AEFE-E1CA-4428-B4D2-4284F79CF2AD.jpeg|For Pete's Sake (1999) Vs180702-143.jpg|Mumford (1999) Vs180704-187.jpg|Mystery, Alaska (1999) Vs180310-025.jpg|The Straight Story (1999) IMG 2390.PNG|The Insider (1999) Vs180702-150.jpg|Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo (1999) Vs180802-153.jpg|Cradle Will Rock (1999) IMG 2386.PNG|Bicentennial Man (1999) IMG_2835.PNG|The Ninth Gate (1999) Vs180702-157.jpg|Play it to the Bone (1999) EDDB6427-9BCB-41E7-8CFE-2B7B135DFAA0.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) IMG_1948.PNG|X Men (2000) IMG 2595.PNG|Gladiator (2000) Vs180702-132.jpg|10 Things I Hate About You (2000) Vs180704-190.jpg|Gun Shy (2000) Vs170712-425.jpg|John Henry (2000) IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) Vs180702-161.jpg|Mission to Mars (2000) Vs180702-165.jpg|High Fidelity (2000) Vs180702-168.jpg|Keeping the Faith (2000) IMG 2116.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) IMG 2179.PNG|Shanghai Noon (2000) Vs180702-174.jpg|Gone in 60 Seconds (2000) Vs180702-006.jpg|Double Take (2000) IMG 2218.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) Vs180702-177.jpg|Coyote Ugly (2000) Vs180702-181.jpg|The Crew (2000) Vs180704-193.jpg|Duets (2000) Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 2244.jpg|The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea (2000) 597EF12F-3DC7-458A-B95E-AF29166BC777.png|Remember the Titans (2000) IMG 2028.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) Vs180712-002.jpg|Unbreakable (2000) IMG 2406.PNG|O Brother, Where Are Thou? (2000) Lady Tramp 2 Screenshot 2055.jpg|Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2001) A0C8D81F-8A0F-41C1-BFA0-6E2A2C3FE24A.png|Recess School’s Out (2001) Vs180704-195.jpg|Just Visiting (2001) Vs180702-010.jpg|Pearl Harbor (2001) Vs180702-013.jpg|Crazy/Beautiful (2001) D7F79618-F318-4AED-A21B-E5101A7FD7B3.png|The Princess Diaries (2001) IMG 0839.PNG|Max Keeble's BIG Movie (2001) Vs180702-020.jpg|Corky Romano (2001) Vs180802-023.jpg|High Heels and Low Lifes (2001) IMG 2002.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) 85C978E9-C2B9-4C1F-98AA-72D5C88CC07D.png|Out Cold (2001) Vs180802-030.jpg|The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) IMG 2132.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) Vs180802-033.jpg|The Count of Monte Cristo (2002) IMG 2031.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) Vs180704-204.jpg|Cinderella II Dreams Come True (2002) Vs180704-206.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) Vs180802-037.jpg|Sorority Boys (2002) 15431716-F751-4463-85E4-2CDAFA9FC22B.png|The Rookie (2002) Vs180802-039.jpg|Big Trouble (2002) Vs180802-042.jpg|Frank McKlusky C. I. (2002) vs180802-046.jpg|Bad Company (2002) Vs180802-050.jpg|Reign of Fire (2002) 8BA4A180-0922-4722-B6D6-840DBF227921.png|The Country Bears (2002) IMG 2341.PNG|Signs (2002) Vs180802-058.jpg|Sweet Home Alabama (2002) Vs180802-061.jpg|Moonlight Mike (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) Vs170711-020.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) IMG 3589.PNG|Drumline (2002) Vs180702-566.jpg|The Hot Chick (2002) Vs180802-070.jpg|25th Hour (2003) 101 Dalmatians 2 Screenshot 2182.jpg|101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure (2003) Vs180702-074.jpg|The Recruits (2003) vs181130-001.jpg|Shanghai Knights (2003) IMG 2049.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Vs181130-004.jpg|Bringing Down the House (2003) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) IMG_2471.PNG|Piglet's Big Movie (2003) IMG_1945.PNG 1B3FF55C-2461-4BC6-95E8-6B44821317CE.png|Teacher's Pet (2003) D7D8A06F-4051-49C4-80C0-12E0255A75CF.png|Holes (2003) IMG 2375.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) IMG 2006.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) IMG 2310.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) Vs181130-005.jpg|Freaky Friday (Live Action) (2003) IMG_2151.PNG|Stitch! The Movie (2003) Vs180703-010.jpg|Calendar Girls (2003) Vs180703-013.jpg|Hot Springs (2003) A7370764-822C-4BDB-BE98-267489FA9930.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) Vs180703-024.jpg|Veronica Guerin (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION DESTINO (2003).jpg|Destino (2003) George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|George of the Jungle 2 (2003) IMG 2538.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) Vs181129-004.jpg|The Young Black Stallion (2003) A618C321-D8A6-42EE-ACCE-D7834A437DA5.png|Miracle (2004) EB7B96BF-62F0-47B6-8061-EC28A3BDD2F8.png|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) Vs180703-028.jpg|Hidalgo (2004) IMG 2041.PNG|Winnie the Pooh Springtime with Roo (2004) Vs180703-032.jpg|The Ladykillers (2004) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) Vs180703-036.jpg|The Alamo (2004) Vs180703-041.jpg|Raising Helen (2004) Vs180331-001.jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) IMG_2104.PNG|King Arthur (2004) Vs180703-049.jpg|The Village (2004) Vs170712-180.jpg|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) Toss_MPAA.png|Toss (2004) SAM 0341.JPG|Mickey, Donald, & Goofy The Three Musketeers (2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) Vs180703-052.jpg|Mr. 3000 (2004) Vs180703-055.jpg|The Last Shot (2004) IMG 1903.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) SAM 0100 (1).JPG|Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) IMG 2334.PNG|National Treasure (2004) Vs180703-063.jpg|The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (2004) Mulan 2 Screenshot 2347.jpg|Mulan II (2005) IMG_3492.PNG|Robots (2005) IMG 2040.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) Vs180310-049.jpg|The Pacifier (2005) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) Vs180703-067.jpg|A Lot Like Love (2005) Vs180703-071.jpg|The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy (2005) Vs180704-221.jpg|Tarzan II (2005) IMG 2426.PNG|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) Vs180703-074.jpg|Dark Water (2005) IMG 2234.PNG|Sky High (2005) IMG 0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) IMG 2161.PNG|Lilo and Stitch 2 Stitch Has A Glitch (2005) IMG_1859.PNG|Transporter 2 (2005) DF92841A-05B5-4178-9088-ACB4B0864310.png|Cry Wolf (2005) Vs180703-078.jpg|Flightplan (2005) 066D4C10-5CBF-43B5-BE8F-B0E83BC7FFE3.png|Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) IMG 2479.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) Vs180703-081.jpg|Shopgirl (2005) AA299682-0766-4832-B38B-96CC8EC7A74D.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) Emperors_New_Groove_2_Screenshot_2225.jpg|Kronk's New Groove (2005) IMG_3490.PNG|Casanova (2005) Screenshot 20190720-211929.png|The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) Wallace & Gromit The Curse of the Were-Rabbit MPAA credits.jpg|Wallace & Gromit The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) Vs180315-011.jpg|Glory Road (2006) Vs180703-086.jpg|Annapolis (2006) Bambi 2 Screenshot 2147.jpg|Bambi II (2006) 5A89C4AA-E722-4F66-B683-0674BFD66CD1.jpeg|The Parent Trap 2 (2006) IMG 2148.PNG|Eight Below (2006) 6759A563-B6FA-466B-83FB-921678A49F55.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) vs180704-197.jpg|Stay Alive (2006) Fox Hound 2 Screenshot 2053.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) 8734299C-E293-4021-B3E9-325DA110423C.png|The Wild (2006) Vs180703-089.jpg|Stick It (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) Brother Bear 2 Screenshot 2173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) Zig_MPAA.png|Zig (2006) IMG 1979.PNG|Cars (2006) Vs181130-009.jpg|Leroy & Stitch (2006) The Great Mouse Detective (2006) Credits MPAA IASTE DOLBY.png|The Great Mouse Detective (2006) IMG 2319.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) Vs180709-004.jpg|Invincible (2006) Vs180703-092.jpg|The Guardian (2006) 88235559-D067-407E-95C9-ED94570154D7.jpeg|Little Shop Of Horrors (2006) Vs180703-096.jpg|The Prestige (2006) Vs170711-027.jpg|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) Vs180703-100.jpg|Deja Vu (2006) Vs180703-106.jpg|Apocalypto (2006) Vs180704-199.jpg|Primeval (2007) Cinderella 3 Screenshot 2200.jpg|Cinderella III A Twist in Time (2007) IMG 1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2007) Vs180703-110.jpg|Wild Hogs (2007) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) Vs180704-201.jpg|The Invisible (2007) IMG 2322.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) IMG 1905.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) Vs180315-017.jpg|Underdog (2007) Star_Wars_CGI_film_credit_MPAA.png|Star Wars (2007) Vs180704-231.jpg|Disney Princess Enchanted tales Follow your Dreams (2007) Vs180315-019.jpg|The Game Plan (2007) Vs180406-001.jpg|Earth (2007) IMG 1869.PNG|Dan in Real Life (2007) Mr_Magoriums_Wonder_Emporium_Screenshot_2818.jpg|Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium (2007) SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG 2337.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) Vs170712-383.jpg|Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) Vs180809-006.jpg|Step Up 2 The Streets (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) Iron_Man_2008_Screenshot_3755.jpg|Iron Man (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) Incredible_Hulk_2008_Screenshot_3361.jpg|The Incredible Hulk (2008) vs180704-233.jpg|The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) IMG 1909.PNG|WALL-E (2008) Vs180809-008.jpg|Swing Vote (2008) Vs180809-009.jpg|Miracle at St. Anna (2008) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa (1).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) Vs170712-398.jpg|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) Tinkerbell 2008 Screenshot 2318.jpg|Tinker Bell (2008) F1114CD6-570D-4491-B0BE-127D7AAE237F.png|Oliver And Company (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) IMG 2016.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) Vs180321-001.jpg|Jonas Brothers: The 3-D Concert Experience (2009) IMG 3299.PNG|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) IMG 1974.PNG|Up (2009) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) MPAA credits.jpg|Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Vs180809-012.jpg|The Proposal (2009) IMG 2291.PNG|G-Force (2009) Vs180809-014.jpg|Surrogates (2009) IMG 1575.PNG|Oceans (2009) vlcsnap-2019-11-30-08h22m20s901.png|Where the Wild Things Are (2009) Tinkerbell_Lost_Treasure_Screenshot_2381.jpg|Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) A Christmas Carol 2009 Screenshot 2858.jpg|Disney's A Christmas Carol (2009) vs181201-001.jpg|Old Dogs (2009) Tooth_Fairy_2010_Screenshot_3034.jpg|Tooth Fairy (2010) Vs180809-015.jpg|When in Rome (2010) vlcsnap-2019-11-30-08h22m31s939.png|Marmaduke (2010) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) vs180809-017.jpg|The Last Song (2010) Iron Man 2 2010 Screenshot 3702.jpg|Iron Man 2 (2010) Vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) Toy Story 3 Screenshot 3047.jpg|Toy Story 3 (2010) IMG 2327.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) Tinker Bell Great Fairy Rescue Screenshot 2275.jpg|Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) 646390C9-F2CA-491C-BAF7-747A0289D08C.png|The Expandables (2010) IMG_3231.PNG|Despicable Me (2010) Screenshot (20058).png|The Prince and the Pauper (2010) Vs180809-019.jpg|You Again (2010) vs181201-002.jpg|Secretariat (2010) IMG 2019.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa2 (1).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) Gnomeo Juliet 2011 Screenshot 2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) Vs180809-020.jpg|I Am Number Four (2011) Marsneedsmomsmpaa (1).png|Mars Needs Moms (2011) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) IMG 1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) Vs180315-024.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG 3229.PNG|Thor (2011) IMG 2313.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Eved After (2011) 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) IMG 3051.PNG|Captain America The First Avenger (2011) Vs180809-022.jpg|The Help (2011) vs180809-023.jpg|Fright Night (2011) Vs180809-024.jpg|Reel Steel (2011) Muppets 2011 Screenshot 3071.jpg|The Muppets (2011) vs181209-001.jpg|War Horse (2011) IMG 2283.PNG|John Carter (2012) 6CCC6BA9-047A-414D-834A-B6BDD8553424.png|The Expendables 2 (2012) 382468B1-FC59-45B2-88A6-7A40673C1995.png|Men In Black 3 (2012) Predator_MPAA.png|Predator (2012) Vs180406-008.jpg|Chimpanzee (2012) B21D219E-FA1E-4793-BC43-7627BF74A1EC.png|The Avengers (2012) SAM 0120 (1).JPG|Brave (2012) Vs180809-028.jpg|People Like Us (2012) Vs170712-314.jpg|The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) Vs180315-030.jpg|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3 Viva la Fiesta (2012) IMG 2462.PNG|Frankenweenie (2012) Vs170712-064.jpg|Secret of the Wings (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) Wreck-It Ralph MPAA credits.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Vs180809-030.jpg|Lincoln (2012) C6C55799-AFF2-4464-A071-5205FC7132D8.png|The Last Stand (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 035 (1).JPG|Oz The Great and Powerful (2013) 08509646-0FA7-43FE-9006-B7739DA64AA4.png|Iron Man 3 (2013) SAM 0068 (4).JPG|Monsters University (2013) IMG_3235.PNG|Despicable Me 2 (2013) 923876D4-BFBE-4304-8D44-C9A1DDCEDEC9.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Vs170712-082.jpg|The Lone Ranger (2013) IMG 3036.PNG|Planes (2013) IMG 2285.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) IMG 3174.PNG|Thor The Dark World (2013) Vs180809-031.jpg|Delivery Man (2013) Get_a_Horse_MPAA_Card.jpg|Get a Horse (2013) F6FE114C-0604-47C8-9E55-941F27BA3080.png|Frozen (2013) Saving Mr Banks Screenshot 3750.jpg|Saving Mr. Banks (2013) vs181201-005.jpg|Need for Speed (2014) SAM_0273 (1).JPG|Muppets Most Wanted (2014) SAM 0131 (2).JPG|The Pirate Fairy (2014) IMG 3044.PNG|Captain America The Winter Soldier (2014) Vs180406-011.jpg|Bears (2014) D1FA9849-C876-4E68-A6BB-85F416F9C47C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) Maleficent Screenshot 2908.jpg|Maleficent (2014) Planes Fire & Rescue MPAA (5).JPG|Planes Fire & Rescue (2014) How to Train Your Dragon 2 MPAA credits.jpg|How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) November 2014 407 (1).JPG|Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular (2014) 0CA44627-564F-453C-B87D-A4B316DB2772.png|The Expendables 3 (2014) IMG 3202.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) IMG_1861.PNG|Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (2014) vs181201-010.jpg|The Hundred-Foot Journey (2014) Alexander Terrible Very Bad Day Screenshot 2415.jpg|Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) Stickman The Movie MPAA credits.jpg|Stickman: The Movie (2014) Feast-disneyscreencaps.com-685.jpg|Feast (2014) Big Hero 6 (2014) MPAA credits.jpg|Big Hero 6 (2014) Interstellar (2014) MPAA credits.jpg|Interstellar (2014) Penguins of Madagascar (2014) MPAA credits.jpg|Penguins of Madagascar (2014) Into the Woods MPAA credits.png|Into the Woods (2014) Paddington (2014) MPAA credits.jpg|Paddington (2014, 2015) Strange Magic Screenshot 2958.jpg|Strange Magic (2015) vs170712-435.jpg|McFarland, USA (2015) Neverbeast (1).png|Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) Vs170712-374.jpg|Frozen Fever (2015) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) Home (2015) MPAA credits.jpg|Home (2015) Vs180406-014.jpg|Monkey Kingdom (2015) IMG 2187.PNG|Avengers Age of Ultron (2015) Tomorrowland Screenshot 3889.jpg|Tomorrowland (2015) Inside Out Screenshot 2811.jpg|Inside Out (2015) IMG 2191.PNG|Ant-Man (2015) 5E8680CC-1D32-417A-8FCB-F550F5C68F9F.png|Bridges of Spies (2015) The Peanuts Movie MPAA credits.jpg|The Peanuts Movie (2015) Goodinosaurmpaa (4).png|The Good Dinosaur (2015) Star Wars VII Force Awakens Screenshot 4121.jpg|Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens (2015) Kung Fu Panda 3 MPAA credits.jpg|Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) Norm of the North MPAA credits.jpg|Norm of the North (2016) Vs170712-365.jpg|The Finest Hours (2016) JungleBookCredits (2016).jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) IMG 2196.PNG|Captain America: Civil War (2016) The Angry Birds Movie MPAA credits.jpg|The Angry Birds Movie (2016) Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) MPAA credits.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) Finding Dory Screenshot 2843.jpg|Finding Dory (2016) The Secret Life of Pets MPAA credits.jpg|The Secret Life of Pets (2016) 2ADC95AD-3E5E-4F0E-8EFB-F254BE8EE788.png|The BFG (2016) B7F4FE2C-4ED7-4E06-B6D3-76D1591C375A.png|Pete's Dragon (2016) Ice Age 5 MPAA credits.jpg|Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) Vs180809-037.jpg|The Light Between Oceans (2016) Vs170712-471.jpg|Queen of Katwe (2016) Storks (2016) MPAA credits.jpg|Storks (2016) Doctor Strange Screenshot 3384.jpg|Doctor Strange (2016) Vs170712-412.jpg|Inner Workings (2016) Moana (2016) MPAA credits.jpg|Moana (2016) IMG 2697.PNG|Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) Sing (2016) MPAA credits.jpg|Sing (2016) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BORN IN CHINA (2017).jpg|Born in China (2017) IMG 2185.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) E79255EF-FDF9-4B5B-B42B-A8428441A7A3.png|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) Cars 3 2017 Screenshot 3023.jpg|Cars 3 (2017) 3127A0CE-E094-4F1C-B815-20A31AE145E0.png|Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) IMG_3434.PNG|The Domestics (2017) Kong Skull Island MPAA credits.jpg|Kong: Skull Island (2017) Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie MPAA credits.jpg|Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) Despicableme3mppa.png|Despicable Me 3 (2017) 041F2A26-2475-4365-AEEA-C070C55D6346.png|Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) The Emoji Movie MPAA credits.jpg|The Emoji Movie (2017) The Dark Tower (2017) MPAA credits.jpg|The Dark Tower (2017) IMG 2210.PNG|Thor: Ragnarok (2017) The Star (2017) MPAA credits.jpg|The Star (2017) Vs180703-001.jpg|Olaf's Frozen Adventures (2017) Coco 2017 Screenshot 3111.jpg|Coco (2017) Ferdinand (2017) MPAA credits.jpg|Ferdinand (2017) Star_Wars_Last_Jedi_2017_Screenshot_4543.jpg|Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi (2017) Peter Rabbit (2018) MPAA credits.jpg|Peter Rabbit (2018) IMG 2214.PNG|Black Panther (2018) Sherlock Gnomes MPAA credits.jpg|Sherlock Gnomes (2018) IMG_3729.PNG|A Wrinkle in Time (2018) Avengers Infinity War 2018 Screenshot 4423.jpg|Avengers Infinity War (2018) Solo Star Wars Story 2018 Screenshot 4034.jpg|Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) Incredibles 2 2018 Screenshot 3494.jpg|Incredibles 2 (2018) Screenshot_20190412-080246_Photos.jpg|Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) Hotel Transylvania 3 MPAA credits.jpg|Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) Christopher Robin 2018 Screenshot 3103.jpg|Christopher Robin (2018) 5243DC5C-34E9-43F7-8A82-DEAD56D9B5E9.png|The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018) IMG 8896.PNG|Alpha (2018) The House With Clock In Walls (2018) MPAA credits.jpg|The House with a Clock in Its Walls (2018) Screenshot_20190524-193229_Video_Player.jpg|Smallfoot (2018) Screenshot_20190524-193130_Video_Player.jpg|First Man (2018) Venom (2018) MPAA credits.jpg|Venom (2018) The Nutcracker Four Realms 2018 Screenshot 2967.jpg|The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) Screenshot_20190524-193242_Video_Player.jpg|The Grinch (2018) Screenshot 20181231-210234.png|Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018, A) Capture 2019-02-15 20.55.46.jpg|Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018, B) Stuart Little (2018) MPAA credits.jpg|Stuart Little (2018) Screenshot_20190524-193255_Video Player.jpg|Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Mary Poppins Returns MPAA credits.jpg|Mary Poppins Returns (2018) Bumblebee (2018) MPAA credits.jpg|Bumblebee (2018) Screenshot_20190524-193211_Video Player.jpg|Aquaman (2018) Animals of Spy MPAA credits.png|Animals of Spy (2018) Screenshot_20190524-193338_Video Player.jpg|The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) Screenshot_20190722-165121_Video Player.jpg|Alita: Battle Angel (2019) Screenshot_20190730-202712_YouTube.jpg|Fighting With My Family (2019) Screenshot_20190524-193328_Video Player.jpg|How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) Logopit_1552759583971.png|The Animals in the Attic (2019) Screenshot_20190527-150020_YouTube.jpg|Captain Marvel (2019) Screenshot_20190527-150109_YouTube.jpg|Wonder Park (2019) Shazam (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|Shazam! (2019) Screenshot_20190716-205745_YouTube.jpg|Missing Link (2019) Avengers Endgame MPAA credits.jpg|Avengers: Endgame (2019) UglyDolls (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|UglyDolls (2019) Pokemon Detective Pikachu MPAA credits.jpg|Pokémon Detective Pikachu (2019) Aladdin (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|Aladdin (2019) Godzilla King of the Monsters (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) The Secret Life of Pets 2 MPAA credits.jpg|The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) Rocketman (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|Rocketman (2019) Dark Phoenix (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|Dark Phoenix (2019) Carmen_Sandiego_(2019)_-_MPAA_Credits.png|Carmen Sandiego (2019) Toy Story 4 MPAA credits.jpg|Toy Story 4 (2019) Child's Play (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|Child's Play (2019) Spider-Man Far from Home MPAA credits.jpg|Spider-Man: Far from Home (2019) The Lion King (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|The Lion King (2019) Hobbs & Shaw MPAA credits.jpg|Hobbs & Shaw (2019) Dora and the Lost City of Gold MPAA Credits.jpg|Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) Hair Love (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|Hair Love (2019) Trouble (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|Trouble (2019) The Angry Birds Movie 2 MPAA credits.jpg|The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) The JH Movie Collection Movie 2 MPAA credits.png|The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) Spider-Gwen (2019) MPAA credits.png|Spider-Gwen (2019) Ad Astra (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|Ad Astra (2019) It Chapter Two MPAA credits.jpg|It Chapter Two (2019) Abominable (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|Abominable (2019) The Addams Family (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|The Addams Family (2019) Joker (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|Joker (2019) Klaus (2019) MPAA credits.jpg|Klaus (2019) Frozen 2 MPAA credits.jpg|Frozen 2 (2019) Grossology (2019) MPAA credits.png|Grossology (2019) Sarcastics_2_(2019)_-_MPAA_Credits.png|Sarcastics 2 (2019) Regular_Show_The_Movie_2019_MPAA.png|Regular Show The Movie (2019) Motion Picture Association 2019-present Playing with Fire (2019) MPA credits.jpg|Playing with Fire (2019), new logo for Motion Picture Association is debuted Last Christmas (2019) MPA credits.jpg|Last Christmas (2019) Charlies Angel's (2019) MPA credits.jpg|Charlies Angels (2019) Bunny (2019) MPA credits.png|Bunny (2019) 6 Underground (2019) MPA credits.jpg|6 Underground (2019) Jumanji The Next Level MPA credits.jpg|Jumanji: The Next Level (2019) Little Women (2019) MPA credits.jpg|Little Women (2019) Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker MPA credits.jpg|Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) Spies in Disguise MPA credits.jpg|Spies in Disguise (2019) Sonic The Hedgehog MPA credits.jpg|Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) Ther_MPA.png|Ther (2020, A) Ther_MPA_B.png|Ther (2020, B) James_Bond_MPA.png|James Bond (2020) Kid Minion (2020) MPA credits.png|Kid Minion (2020) References Category:Gallery Category:Motion Picture Association of America Category:The Walt Disney Company